My Lost Summer
by Sena Yashiro
Summary: Inspired by song "Stone Cold" from Demi Lovato Simply hurt/comfort, contained heterosexual and homosexual romance. Songfic, Sasunaru AU. Bahasa Indonesia. Warning : Mengandung unsur boy boy, homosexual, yaoi, dsb. Don't like? Don't read, Don't spam!


**Come Winter**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story belongs to Sena Yashiro**

 **_SN_**

Stone cold

Stone cold

You see me standing

But I'm dyin' on the floor

Stone cold

Stone cold

Maybe if I don't cry

I won't feel anymore

Malam ini, dia seharusnya tidak berada di sini. Terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Berbalutkan kemeja putih dan jas hitam kusut. Sambil menahan denyutan rasa sakit yang bersarang di 'hati'nya. Dia remas erat kain kemeja di atas dada kirinya, sambil berdoa menutup mata - menahan bendungan air mata yang siap pecah. Dia ketakutan, dia sekarat, dia berdoa seakan maut siap datang menjemputnya.

'Kalau kehilangannya berarti maut. Mungkin itu benar'

 **_SN_**

Stone cold

Baby

God knows I try to feel

Happy for you

Know that I am

Even if I can't understand

I'll take the pain

Give me the truth

Me and my heart

We'll make it through

If happy is her

I'm happy for you

Dia ingat benar malam itu, waktu bertemu kembali dengannya. Dengan 'matahari'nya, 'musim panas'nya. Setelah hampir satu bulan berpisah dengannya.

Dia bersinar seperti biasanya. Meradiasikan kehangatan yang selalu ia rindukan. Seakan pertengahan Desember telah berganti musim panas.

Dia tersenyum lebar ke arahnya - menciptakan kerutan pada kedua pipi bergarisnya. Membuatnya tidak bisa menahan untuk membalas senyumannya.

"Hey, Teme."

"Hn, Dobe."

Seorang wanita tiba-tiba muncul dari balik punggungnya dan berdiri di sampingnya. Entah mengapa perasaannya tidak nyaman.

"Sasuke."

Ia balik menatap 'matahari'nya.

"Kenalkan, ini Hinata. Calon tunanganku."

Semua kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut 'matahari'nya seakan terendam saat itu. Dia hanya bisa berdiri membatu, menatap kosong ke arah tautan kedua tangan mereka.

Tautan tangan yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

Di mana tangannya lah yang seharusnya menggenggam tangan Naruto.

 **_SN_**

Stone cold

Stone cold

You're dancing with her

While I'm staring at my phone

Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya 'matahari'nya melanggar janji. Dia kecewa.

Malam minggu itu, seharusnya dia tidak berada di situ. Berada di kamarnya sendiri sambil menggenggam erat smartphone tipisnya di tangan kirinya.

Ia hanya bisa menatap balik layar terang dari smartphone hitam miliknya. Kosong, benar-benar tidak ada pesan. Tidak ada satu pun notifikasi, atau pun email yang tampak pada layar smartphone-nya. Hanya foto seorang 'matahari' yang tampak mengisi layar display dari smartphone-nya.

'Harus berapa lama lagi aku menunggu?'

*Cling* (Notifikasi masuk)

\- Sasuke, gomen. Aku tidak bisa datang hari ini. Tadi aku sama Hinata ada urusan. -

Jam 10 malam. Sudah hampir 12 jam dirinya menunggu sang 'matahari' datang ke apartemennya. Dia sudah membuat rencana. Menentukan tempat di mana mereka akan berkunjung, restauran di mana mereka akan makan, dan film apa yang tepat untuk mereka tonton malam harinya.

Namun sepertinya ia harus mengalah hari ini. Menerima takdir yang telah menggagalkan rencananya, beserta pesan singkat dari Naruto yang telah mengikis hatinya. Yang telah mengecewakannya, tanpa janji untuk memperbaikinya.

 **_SN_**

Stone cold

Stone cold

I was your amber, but now

She's your shade of gold

Momen terbaiknya. Momen yang tidak pernah ia lupakan. Momen yang bermetamorfosis menjadi kenangan terbaiknya bersama 'matahari'nya.

"Bulan."

"Hah?"

"Kau seperti bulan, teme."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Bagiku kau seperti bulan di hidupku. Bulan yang selalu menjadi terang di malam-malam ku. Di hari-hari kelamku."

"..."

"Teme?"

"Hei Teme?! Jangan ketawa! Aku serius!"

"Hn."

"TEME!"

Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana saat itu. Tertawa atau senang. Namun yang pasti dia bahagia karena 'matahari'nya sudah mengakuinya.

Tetapi sekarang ia tidak tahu. Masihkah sang 'matahari' membutuhkan 'bulan'nya?

"Sasuke, menurutmu Hinata bagaimana?"

"..."

"Bagiku dia seperti seorang Putri. Putri dari Negeri Matahari. Dengan paras secantik bunga matahari. Seperti namanya."

"..."

"Dia adalah seorang yang berharga bagiku, Sasuke. Aku benar-benar mencintainya."

'Namun aku benar-benar mencintaimu Naruto.'

 **_SN_**

Stone cold

Baby

God knows I try to feel

Happy for you

Know that I am

Even if I can't understand

I'll take the pain

Give me the truth

Me and my heart

We'll make it through

If happy is her

I'm happy for you

'Mencintaimu.'

'Aku mencintaimu.'

'Aku benar-benar mencintaimu!'

'Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Naruto!"

Kata-kata itu terus berputar, menghantam dinding pikirannya. Menggetarkan jantungnya. Sangat ingin ia katakan, ingin ia biarkan kata-kata itu mengalir. Keluar dari mulutnya dan menggema ke telinga 'matahari'nya. Lalu menyelinap masuk hingga ke hatinya.

Namun verbal bukanlah bahasanya. Bahasa tubuh adalah jalannya. Maka ia limpahkan seluruh kasih dan cinta yang ia rasakan pada setiap detik perlakuan dan tindakan yang ia tujukan pada 'matahari'nya.

Berharap suatu saat nanti perasaannya tersampaikan. Dikenali dan diakui oleh 'matahari'nya.

Namun...

'Naruto, apakah kau juga mencintaiku?'

Sampai saat ini, ia tidak mengetahui isi hati dari 'matahari'nya. Apakah ia sudah mengenali perasaannya? Mengetahuinya? Apakah selama ini ia juga memikirkannya? Merindukannya? Menganggap dirinya sebagai orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya? Dalam hatinya?

'Siapakah aku ini untukmu, Naruto?'

"Sasuke, aku benar-benar mencintai Hinata."

'Jadi, apakah tidak ada ruang untukku di hatimu, Naruto?'

 **_SN_**

Don't wanna be stone cold

Stone

I wish I could mend this

But here's my good-bye

Oh, I'm happy for you

Know that I am

Even if I can't understand

If happy is her

If happy is her

I'm happy for you.

Mungkin malam ini adalah hari kematiannya. Batas akhirnya.

Sudah saatnya ia membunuh perasaan ini. Membiarkannya mati perlahan, terkubur bersama kenangan 'musim panas'nya.

Ia akan melenyapkan perasaan ini, jika berarti 'matahari'nya bisa bahagia. Meskipun tanpa bersamanya.

Sasuke hanya bisa terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Membiarkan bendungan air matanya pecah, mengalir membasahi pipinya dan kain selimutnya.

Dia hanya bisa berdoa, berharap yang terbaik untuk 'matahari'nya.

*Ring...Ring...Ring*

*Ring...Ring...Ring*

*Ring...Ring* (Telepon berdering)

"Haii.., ini Naruto hehehe, tapi ini kotak suara Sasuke. Kalau tidak di angkat, dia mungkin tidak ada di rumah. Silahkan tinggalkan pesan!"

*Beep*

"Sasuke! Hehehe. Malam, Teme. Coba tebak! Hari ini aku resmi bertunangan dengan Hinata. Gila! Hahaha (Naruto kembali tertawa). Hari ini benar-benar luar biasa. Tapi akan lebih luar biasa lagi kalau kamu hadir di sini, Teme. Kamu ke mana? Aku tunggu dari tadi. Aku bahkan sudah tanya Itachi-nii. Katanya kamu sedang tidak enak badan. Benarkah begitu? Aku tidak tahu kamu bisa sakit, hehehe. Cepat sembuh ya, Teme! Aku dan Hinata merindukanmu."

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum pahit karena hari ini musim panasnya telah berganti, kembali memasuki musim dingin.

"Good bye, my Summer."

 **The End**

 **Author's note:**

Halo Readers! Bagaimana? Apakah Sasuke terlalu OOC di sini? Wkwk. Sebenarnya itu ada alasannya. Entah kenapa author suka kalau melihat momen" saat Sasuke lemah hehehe, dia lebih terlihat manusiawi bagiku. Dan melalui fanfic ini aku berusaha menggambarkan Sasuke sebagai tokoh seorang pria yang kehilangan kekasih hatinya. Berhasil ga? Wkwk. Semua penilaian ada di tangan pembaca. Jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya ya. Oh ya, mungkin cerita ini bagiku endingnya mungkin kurang memuaskan, jadi ada kemungkinan akan ku buat sequelnya (atau ga? Wkwk). Kalau mau tinggal request saja ya ;).


End file.
